Recollections
by cupidity11
Summary: 100 Sentence Challange consisting of ZaDr, RaPr, TaGr, DaLNr ectect


Introduction- Zim needed no one to introduce him, Dib knew this and watched as the announcer got an earful for doing it wrong; wrong words, wrong order, wrong frequency when he said his name.

Drift- The red eyed Tallest wasn't afraid to drift out in the vast depths of the galaxy alone and without his many, incompetent crew members as long as his co-ruler was right beside him.

Aggression- The purple haired, human girl had a lot of built up anger that seemed to cool only when the sassy female irken came around with equal amounts of repressed viciousness.

Clamminess- Skoodge tried to ignore the clamminess of his hands, the nerves in a tight bundle as the red haired, chipper human boy smiled solely at him, for him.

Protectiveness- Usually shy, blending in with the rest of the humans, Dib wondered why the tiny, grey skinned, horned alien brought out such strong feelings of protectiveness.

Leave- "Please…don't leave me." The usually violent irken whispered, hating himself for how weak it sounded but hating Dib more because it was nothing but the truth.

Altering- Zita felt herself changing, always changing…the more time she spent in the presence of the purple haired freak with the braces who always had a smile, accompanied by kind words.

Axis- The world never stopped tilting on its axis the moment Dib realized he'd fallen for his moronic alien enemy.

Fortune- If Red killed the violet eyed Tallest; he would finally rule on his own, the only problem was that he wasn't entirely sure he could do it after they'd shared that kiss.

Scored- The captain had never been so embarrassed…his crew kept messing with him, teasing him, yelling that 'He'd scored with the local alien!' and other nonsense.

Obsession- It was all consuming; never dissipating and the victims of it didn't really want it to.

Bliss- Dare he say that being around the fiery tempered but kind meat-bag was a sort of bliss?

Vixen-For being confined to her video games her whole life…Gaz danced like a natural born vixen, Tak thought, smirking as the other female twirled around her, sensually.

Inferior- Everyone was inferior to Zim; no one was above his brilliance except for the Tallest of course…he made an exception to them.

Mistake- Whenever Zim made a mistake, a miscalculation and got himself In trouble only one person had always been there to bail him out.

Fetish- Dib wanted to believe he was a normal teenage boy…but all these alien fantasies were slowly proving him wrong.

Alliance- It was supposed to be a short agreement of peace but, ten years went by and that alliance was still in place, strong as ever.

Lethal-Apart they were dangerous; together they were lethal.

Game- This wasn't a game to Dib anymore but, there wasn't a sign of the invader giving up anytime soon.

Corruption- There wasn't any way to cure it, no easy solution to appease it…Dib was relieved by that simple fact.

Savior- After a few years of being a sex slave, Dib took the name 'Savior' to hide behind, to escape reality.

Link- Purple sighed and looked across the room, meeting the violent red eyes of his co-tallest, they stared at each other remembering the night before…then Pur turned his head to listen to the monarch next to him, breaking the link.

Bend-"I'll never submit to you!"Dib screamed, fighting the Irken's hold. "Oh shut-up Dib-worm and stop playing. I have a head ache so just bend over and let's get this over with."

Revulsion- The more I stared at the limp, lifeless body of my partner the more I believed that forever more I would live in this hell of my own revulsion.

Demonstrate- Skoodge slapped a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing as the short, red haired meat-child demonstrated proper earth dancing moves.

Unexpected- The feeling of loss was painful as it was unexpected; the utter agony kept the teen awake for days on end, tossing and turning mind flashing the images of the two of them together before and after.

Revolution- So it began with the mighty Vortian leader, his alien lover standing by his side…a team of hundred upon thousands of bitter, talented species from all across the universe behind them.

Sinister- Zim eyed the human's bag full of candy with a sinister expression. "Mine!" he yelled before snatching it away, leaving Dib empty handed and wide eyed.

Intricate- "Foolish human! The Irken armada is known for its intricate designs of epic proportions!" Zim yelled, holding a strange device while Dib stared on unimpressed at the device which was a tool shaped suspiciously like a dildo.

Providence-Zim had no luck, he made his own, a mixture of pure arrogance and the fates being too terrified to do anything to deny him.

Adoration- Dib flicked a small, flexible horn away from the sleeping Vort's face, a look of pure adoration in his eyes.

Delusion- The fighting they did, continued to do was nothing but a façade, a cover up for the terrible emotions that had burrowed themselves inside the two enemies.

Reverie- With a jolt, Prisoner 777, was knocked out of his daydream of a certain Defective irken rescuing him from this cramped, cruel place they he had once called home.

Charge- Gaz figured that if he plugged the lifeless robot into the charger it would have the same effect on him as it would on her Game Slave.

Electric- Sliding around the wet, rain slicked street, Dib kicked forward and watched seemingly in slow motion as Zim dodged out of the way just in time, spun and they collided in a heap falling backwards slowly, slowly and all Dib could think was that it sent more electric pulse shooting through him than the nearby lightning did.

Surrender-Tenn whined quietly into Gaz's shoulder, hating the fact that one look from the tiny, human girl could send a strong, trained and desensitized Invader of four planets to her knees.

Punch- With a loud hiss of annoyance, Zim slammed his fist into the pudgy irken's face, sending him falling backwards with a loud cry of pain. There was a moment of silence and Zim bent down, seeing the other irken rubbing his cheek, which was turning blue, lightly knocked the hand away and instead yanked Skoodge back up again, with a gruff almost regretful, "Your fine."

Bond- Many Irkens formed bonds to partners during missions usually handled quite quickly with an assassination called accident, however the Tallest had been together almost three hundred years now and the bond was unbreakable even in death.

Naïve- Skoodge's brow furrowed, feeling a bit (Okay a lot) of pain as he watched Keef's big green eyes admire the beauty around him, unaware of the danger coming sooner than anyone would predict.

Merely-"Don't worry, child, I am merely testing the tightness of your anal capacity."

Gloominess- Nothing could get him out of this stupid funk, nothing but seeing the Earth-Stink's golden eyes.

Triangle- It wasn't often that Dib found himself in situations that forced him to actually think of his actions beforehand but this creepy thing between the three of them was the tipping point to Dib's sanity and he knew it.

Assist- With slow movement born of walking on eggshells around the Invader, Dib crept forward and placed a hand over the other's shaking grip, with one question, "Can I be of any assistance?"

Leader- Lard Nar wasn't born to lead, unlike many Vortian he knew, instead the position was thrust upon him land like his Parent Units taught him, he took up leading the Resisty with as much pride and bravery as he could muster.

Slash- With a sharp jerk, the knife shredded through clothes and skin, slashing up once again in a mark that was clearly Zim's on the pale ivory skin already puckered with pink healed scars.

Glass-Pressing the human girl against the glass, did nothing to quail either of their rages, in fact if anything it increased both exponentially, Tak thought, taking the time to growl before biting down on pale skin.

Terminate-Dib didn't blink at all when Gir, switched quickly into duty mode, yelling about terminating anything dangerous to the mission, because not 30 seconds later the android turned back to his normal self.

Complete-Red leaned closer to Purple, so that their antenna touched, twining together in the most intimate embrace heard to Irkens, and felt that familiar feeling he was becoming accustomed to; being complete.

Howl- The spider legs went through skin cleanly, knife through warm butter, and the human writhing on the large appendage, bleeding out, yelled out his pain; Zim let out an answering howl of agony.

Earth's gravity made 777 very lightheaded but not nearly as much as seeing the irken he'd sworn allegiance to so many years ago, standing there the wind making his antennae bounce up and down, fiery eyes burning into his very soul; oh yes, how he'd missed the trouble maker.

Galaxy-Dib eyed the irken up and down, biting on his bottom lip, thinking it wouldn't be so bad if the alien invaded HIS galaxy.

Harmony-Together their bodies moved in harmony, one machine, one being, even as green skin rubbed against ivory flesh, sweaty and flushed.

Support- Dib leaned on his elbows for support, watching with heavy lidded eyes as Zim strode towards him, discarding piece after piece of his extensive uniform and never breaking the heated gaze.

Child-Try as he might, Zim couldn't find it in him to hate the child that Dib had created with that stupid female one drunken night, for it had his horrible amber eyes and supernatural countenance.

Lunacy- With a soft curse Dib Membrane gave into what some would consider insanity and what he found to be quite normal; swallowing down waffles made by a malfunction SIR unit and staring, suspiciously across the table at his alien lover in case he was in that devilish prank-ing mood.

Extraordinary-The counselor blinked in the direction of the two boys, making out on his couch, thinking to himself that he needed to get a new job when a simple meeting to have them call a truce to their most recent argument ended up with them exchanging saliva.

Fatality-'INSTANT FATALITY!'The TV screamed, causing Zim to yell a anguished 'Noooo!' and Dib to hop up and down with his victory, taking the opportunity to shove it in the Irken's face by hitting his avatar a few more times.

Emerald-Usually a soft green tone, the Irken's flesh went from drying grass to vivid emeralds in two seconds flat when Dib rubbed wantonly against him, the music thumping loud enough to feel in his throat.

Lithe-The former soldier's body was tall and lean, Red thought, surveying the other's form, not noticing the way Purple's eyes darkened with desire the longer the stare lasted.

Mask-As time went on, Zim found it more and more wearying to try to cover up the eagerness he felt when Dib tried to sneak into his base, finally he stopped altogether unleashing the flood and playing to no set of rules anymore.

Declare-It was getting harder to hide his embarrassment and anger, Dib growled, standing for the entire class to see as Zim declared him as, 'His vile, big-headed lurve pig.'

Artificial-Zim bit into a wax flower, looking rather disgusted when it tasted vile unlike what he'd normally come to associate the blooms, leaving Dib to stare with an exasperated expression, "Um…Zim? Those are fake, you moron…and why the hell are you eating flowers?"

Disease-Stupidity definitely felt like one in the Invader household, with a Defective Irken, and an insane robot; it certainly left Dib feeling as if he was catching the 'stoopid' especially when he caught himself talking aloud to himself ten times more often than usual.

Language-Zim found the English language to be quite difficult with all its many meanings and weird things such as 'nouns' and 'adverbs', but one of the weirdest things about it was how serious humans seemed to take such words as, 'Love' and 'hate'; it was quite ridiculous.

Suicide- Was hard to fathom but one drilled into an Irken's mind since smeetery, the procedures in case of an emergency or broken pride; the Big Red Button on the inside of their sleeve was always there for such occasions.

Condition-Tak cooed to her lover, the normally fierce female invader, was practically cuddly as she ran filled claws over Gaz's protruding stomach, aware of the delicate condition the human girl was in.

Soaring-Dib was unused to the sensation but enjoyed it immensely the floating feeling of being in love, as he walked down the crowded hallways he saw no one, too dreamy to notice anything but the Irken at the end of the hallway, he walked quickly and shoved Zim inside his locker.

Diabolical- Was not the first word that came to his mind when Dib woke up to the sound of Zim purring in his sleep-mode, antenna brushing back and forth across the pillow of the bed they shared.

Blood- The scent, the taste, the feel of it was what made Zim remember his lover, for one drop could make him go wild for the human.

Handle- "Zim can handle anything you throw at him, Dib-Thi-" He was cut off, when said boy stepped forward and pressed their lips together in a surge of passion mixed with the need to prove the alien wrong.

Blizzard-Armed with ten sweaters, two light jackets, one pair of snow pants, four hats, earmuffs, mittens and at least three scarves, Zim waddled out of his base, stopped to peak through the layers; the instant he heard Dib's muffled laughter, he turned with difficulty and headed straight back inside.

Preserve-Red knew he and Purple would get along just fine when it was agreed that no other planet would be preserved aside from their own home planet.

Nerd- It was a name he'd been called for so long it felt like a second calling, but what people didn't know was that Dib was so much more than just a nerd; an xenophile, a masochist AND a nerd was more like it.

Shame-The 'amusement park' was just that, a pretty interesting place where Zim found many, many tons of unhealthy, delicious snacks, mind blowing rides with semi-decent velocity and violence as people fought for places in line; such a shame he would have to destroy it, he thought, sucking on a soda.

Coward- One word worked better than any weapon for either of them; it brought them out of their hiding places, made them slightly stupid and willing to give up anything to prove the other wrong.

Execute- When it came time to execute his plan to exterminate the human, Zim found he was reluctant to follow through, hands quivering and his expression crumbling.

Animal- The nights were warmer, the sun staying out longer and that meant that their pretend game of enemies could commence at the normally scheduled time.

Planning-In Zim's mind the switch between planning to take over earth and planning to take over Dib, was completely normal.

Decision-"Maybe it was your decision to want me, Space-Boy, but never forget it was mine to surrender to you!"

Monarch- The longer time passed the more Red found it was a lonely existence to rule the vast Empire alone.

Caffeine- "Remind me never to give you coffee," Dib whispered over the sound of Zim's mad babbling as he ran around like a hyper child, bouncing on the human's bed and digging through old files, "Ever again."

Susceptible- The computer showed nothing wrong with his DNA, yet there was no way around it, Zim felt very much weaker and as always he blamed Dib.

Judgment- He was new to this whole gay thing and it was hard not to feel as if everyone knew, as if they saw right through Dib's normal façade to the faggot underneath.

Obvious-Red tried to be sly, glancing out of the corner of his eye to see his fellow Tallest bent over the table working on paper work, when their gaze met and Purple smiled at him. He smirked back before turning away and cursing himself for being so obvious.

Fairy-Once Zim realized that Halloween was about dressing up and sweets(and not a zombie apocalypse), he got into the spirit by making his own consume of doom, complete with sparkly wings, tights and a wand.

Detail-With a feral growl of pain, Dib clutched Zim's arms and ripped the alien toward him, fusing their mouths together with desperation; the alien returned the gesture, claws holding his mate in a tight grip. Neither of them thought of the violent warpath that had brought them to this moment. They were together; the rest was just detail.

Hidden-Try as they might to keep their turbulent affair a secret, the Tallest inevitably failed when pictures of their naked, writhing bodies ended up in the seediest tabloids in the galaxy.

Take-Irkens took what they wanted, damn the consequences and Zim wanted Dib more than anything he could commit to memory.

Threat- Tak posed a rather large threat; one that Zim would gleefully destroy as she continued to impose on their rather counterproductive rivalry.

Body-Though their anatomy was quite different, Dib found Zim's body to be beautiful in ways that the normal human physique could never be.

Appalling-Zim's hatred for the Dib-Stink extended to his stupid body, which was currently soaked to the bone by sweat as he pounded his small pale fists into a punching back. Yes, it was disgusting; all those rippling muscles, clenching torso, hard ridges and lines. Appalling indeed.

Distraction- "Perhaps kissing Zim as a distraction backfired…" Dib said aloud to himself, while said alien clutched him in his sleep, naked legs intertwined.

Homicidal-It wasn't that Gaz was homicidal, she just hated everyone; including Tak (even though she had to admire the bitches bold up front attitude).

Argument- They officially became an item when the arguments changed from their levels of stupidity to whose house they were staying at that night.

Teach- In some horrible misguided attempt to teach their smeebie about Irken priorities, Zim encouraged the baby to run around and claim everything as his, and to do anything to keep it. Dib drew the line at the toilet paper.

Trouble- Often Zim found himself unable to resist the drug-worthy allure of 'trouble' that in his mind was already a sentient entity. Trouble made him destroy that city. Trouble made him rip apart the little worthless alien. Trouble made him eat the last cookie.

Grip- Tak had a secure grip on the angry female, planning on using her careless demeanor to strike back at the boys, however that all changed quickly when she found herself falling victim to Gaz's dark charm.

Insanity- It must be to want to possess another person this much.

War- They never gave up the fight, just like one wouldn't renounce a vow, even after Zim was comfortable enough to let the human touch him fully unclothes, even after Dib trusted the alien enough to tell him about his mom, they continued the war in small ways.

Finale- Maybe that was all there was to it, a stupid war between boys, two species, two minds and lives but in the end it was what it represented, what Zim and Dib felt it meant and though time could dim the meaning, 'Space-Boy' and 'Dib-Thing' managed to last even beyond Earth's expiration date; it lasted because the two fully grown males understood that the names no longer meant hatred but their own sort of insane affection.


End file.
